The Forgotten Zoldyck
by The Princess Assassin
Summary: Running away from the Kukuroo Mountain, he meets HIM by pure coincidence. He didn't know that accepting his friendship would result to this! How was he suppose to react when that idiotic Freecs leaves him in the Whale Island and suddenly changes his Zoldyck last name into Freecs! "But Gon had to admit, 'Gon Freecs had a certain ring to it.' He mused."


A/N: Sorry, this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me even when I was doing my exams. On the better note, I'm turning a year older today so Happy Birthday to me and my sister. Sorry, Author-san's a bit loony right now and maybe a touch of madness there.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Prologue: Beginning of Everything

On the well-known Kukuroo Mountain inside the infamous Zoldyck Mansion, three screams pierced the walls. Soon, it became deathly quiet, just as it had always been. Nothing was heard from the once noisy mansion.

Kikyo smiled slightly at the two babies. Her smile dimmed a bit while looking at the first black haired babe –'The youngest…' she mused slightly— before giving a full smile as she gazed at the slightly older twin that had silver hair. As she leaves the babies on their shared crib, the silver-haired baby opened its eyes, and Kikyo rejoices at seeing Silva's sky blue eyes on the babe. She takes the oldest into her arms once again, and sweetly sings him a lullaby, forgetting about the other baby who started to cry.

"SUSH!" she growls at the crying youngest and carrying him, coos the oldest,before going into the other room to pamper the future heir, Killua. Silva had decided the child's name, following the Zoldyck family's ancient tradition, but the other baby was unexpected, thus no name has been given.

'Should I name him Alluka Or maybe Arillu as to follow the tradition? Uggh… I' ll name him later, I've got to take care of dearest Killua first' she cradles the baby happily.

Meanwhile the other baby's cries have turned into soft sniffles, perhaps wondering why no one comforted him or why his twin was missing. A shadow appears near the crib and takes the baby into warm arms.

Zeno Zoldyck comforts the baby in his arms and smiles sadly at the now peacefully sleeping infant. He knew that with Kikyo favoring Killua, there was little to no chance of her ever acknowledging the younger twin.

He glances at the baby again and was surprised to see honey brown eyes staring at him. Suddenly the smile on the baby's face seemed very infectious that he hadn't noticed the smile that suddenly made its appearance on his aged face.

"Why, what a precious little thing… I like your eyes; it reminds me of my kind grandmother who taught me everything I had to know about emotions…So I've decided to break the traditions just this ONCE. You shall be named after her own name, Antigone. I'll raise you myself and you shall be the Zoldyck that challenges all the stereotypes of our family. You shall be my greatest legacy… Gon Zoldyck."

Zeno takes the baby from the room and Gon is never seen in the halls of the mansion. Soon everyone forgets that Killua had a twin with the dear exception of Zeno and Killua himself.

Three-year-old Killua searches for his lost brother and refuses to believe his brothers when they said he was delusional.

'I know I have a brother! I can feel his presence in this mansion but… WHERE?' the child angrily muses

That's when he sees his grandfather descending on a never before seen stairway. He follows him quietly and finds himself on a bright lawn.

He sees a black-haired boy playing with a butterfly and unconsciously breathes out, "Brother?" .His breath hitched as honey brown eyes turned to him in confusion then recognition.

The shy smile on his brother's face stole his breath away and he hesistantly smiles and the two began to play, never noticing the shadow that hid itself behind the door.

Zeno smiles at the touching scene before him and decides to leave the two by themselves.

"Looks like little Gon has Killua under his little finger… I wonder how Silva will react to this?" He chuckles to himself and couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of seeing what the future would bring.

A/N: Hoped you like it! RnR please!

SilS


End file.
